


"Did I fall asleep on your shoulder?"

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Based on this prompt: "You fell asleep on my shoulder on the flight, but it's okay because you smell really nice and I was cold anyway."





	"Did I fall asleep on your shoulder?"

Booking a flight that is supposed to leave at 6 in the morning just because you’ll arrive at your destination at an earlier time of the day and with that have more of the day sounded good while choosing the flight a month ago. Not anymore.

Sana walks through the airport like a zombie. She tried to go to bed early but whenever she closed her eyes she thought of something she might have forgotten to pack and had to get up and check.

Yousef almost runs through the airport. He snoozed his alarm one too many times. Usually he’s a very punctual person but today, today he apparently needed more sleep.   
This is also the reason why he is one of the last people to board the plane and find their seats. If he had taken just two seconds longer looking for his passport he would have missed the flight which would honestly not be ideal at all.

Out of breath Yousef finds his seat and just plumps down on it. A stewardess helps him put his backpack away so it’s done as soon as possible. Only then, after putting his seatbelt on, Yousef can relax. He leans back and closes his eyes for a moment.

When he opens them again he looks out of the window. It’s raining which makes Yousef even happier to get to sunny Turkey. Because he was so hectic to catch his flight, he didn’t look at his seat neighbours as soon as he sat down.  He has a seat at the isle.

At the window an older lady is sitting. She has a book on her lap and seems to be reading, or just staring at the opened book. Yousef is not sure.

Then he turns to his immediate seating neighbour and his eyes widen, he can’t do anything about his initial reaction.

A girl is sitting next to him. Already asleep. The plane hasn’t even taken off yet.  She’s leaned back in her seat, her arms around a pillow she’s holding close to herself.

Yousef finds himself smiling at the sight in front of him. The girl has a small smile on her face, even while sleeping. She’s really pretty. 

But he makes himself look away quickly when he realizes how that must look.

The plane takes off just minutes later. Yousef slides down in his seat and closes his eyes. He’s not afraid of flying but he doesn’t enjoy the take-off too much anyway. Putting on his earphones he hopes to fall asleep like the girl next to him. It’s very early and not even ten minutes into the flight most people on the plane seem to have fallen asleep.

However, having slept longer than he should have ruins that plan of sleeping on the plane. Even with quiet, calming music Yousef can’t drift into sleep. He gives up, sighing, and turns his head to be able to look at least a little bit out of the window.

The older lady is definitely not reading, Yousef thinks. She looks like she fell asleep but she’s still awkwardly sitting.

There’s something about just watching the clouds that makes Yousef smile to himself. He likes flying. One of the reasons being exactly this. Being so high in the sky, being able to see the world from a different angle. Even if he doesn’t see that much.

Yousef’s brought out of his thoughts when something bumps against his shoulder. And rests there. The girl sitting next to him, who has been sleeping since he arrived on the plane, slid down in her seat a little and her head landed on Yousef’s shoulder.

Looking down at her Yousef doesn’t know what to do. Especially not when she moves a little, making her self really comfortable against his shoulder. Should he slightly push her off his shoulder? Not because he minds but because she might. Should he try moving a bit? But that would wake her and maybe she doesn’t want that. She seems to be very tired.

All the time he spends thinking about what to do goes to waste when he just ends up doing nothing. He lets the girl have her head resting on his shoulder. Turning the music over his earphones a bit louder Yousef also closes his eyes.

Yousef can’t sleep. Right when he gets really tired, he can’t sleep because he’s cold. His jacket is in his backpack that’s packed away safely and he can’t get up without waking the sleeping beauty. He contemplates if it’d be worth it but decides it’s not. Yousef is sure he’ll be fine; it’s not that cold anyway.

The second time on this four hour flight Yousef almost falls asleep, someone else wakes up. The girl sitting next to him. He only notices that because he feels the warmth at his shoulder vanish suddenly. He had gotten used to that in the past hour. It makes Yousef open his eyes.

The first thing he sees is the girl. She’s rubbing her eyes without moving away from him too much. She’s still getting awake but when she is, she lets her hands fall onto the pillow on her lap and looks around. Her gaze falling on Yousef. Her eyes wander from him to herself. Or rather on the way she’s sitting. Still leaned a little towards Yousef.

Suddenly her eyes widen slowly and she leans back a bit. Not that there is much space behind her, where the older lady is sitting.  

Yousef is not sure how he is supposed to react to this. He just observes the girl with an amused smile. Still a little hazy she looks back at him and smiles lightly. Yousef answers with a smile of his own.

“Did..”, the girl’s voice sound sore, she coughs and then continues, “Did I fall asleep on your shoulder?”

She looks like she’s about to laugh at this or like she’s embarrassed. Yousef can’t really decide which one it is.

He nods as an answer and sees how the girl with the pretty brown eyes and a purple hijab that complements her skin colour grimaces cutely.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t get too much in your personal space. I’m really sorry about that.”, the girl apologizes and can’t look at the boy sitting next to her for too long.

Sana feels herself blushing. She was so tired that she apparently fell asleep very quickly. She doesn’t even remember the boy next to her sitting down. She must have fallen asleep before he arrived. And then slept on his shoulder for a while.

“It’s fine, really.”, the boy answers with a smile. He looks at Sana as if he wants to say something else but he doesn’t.

Looking down at her hands bashfully Sana says: “I won’t fall asleep on your shoulder for the rest of the flight, I promise.” She feels like cursing herself. Why did she say that?

Yes, the boy sitting next to her is really cute. Yes, sleeping leaning on his shoulder was comfortable. But Sana didn’t realize she did that. She did realize the nice smell, though. Which she should never say out loud. Ever.

A short laugh makes her look up. The boy shakes his head.   
“Really, it’s fine.”, leaning his head on the seat and turning it to look at Sana, he continues, “It’s early and everyone is tired.”

Yousef points around them. The older lady sitting on Sana’s other side is asleep, the people in the same row as them are all asleep. The plane is pretty quiet.

Sana follows his vague gestures and nods. He’s right. But there is one thing.

“You don’t seem tired.”, Sana comments and also leans back, turning her head to look at the boy.

His low chuckle makes Sana smile but she presses her lips together and just listens to his answer.

“I slept more than enough, believe me. Almost missed my flight because of that.”, Yousef says, rubbing his eye. Doesn’t mean he’s not a tiny bit tired anyway.

 The girl nods and hugs her pillow closer. Yousef follows that movement and looks back up at her. She’s smiling lightly. She has dimples, Yousef realizes.

“I’m Yousef, by the way.”

Sana raises her eyebrows at him and weirdly thinks that that name fits to him. Even though she doesn’t know him at all.

She holds out her hand and introduces herself: “I’m Sana.”

“That’s a pretty name.”,Yousef blurts out without having the chance to catch himself. Why doesn’t he think before talking, he internally curses himself.

Until Sana laughs at that quietly.  “Thank you.”

Sana looks at him when he’s not looking at her.

Yousef looks at her when she’s not looking at him.

A few minutes go past like this. Comfortable silence.

 

“So, are you going on vacation?”, Yousef asks after a few minutes. When Sana turns to look at him in a quick move, Yousef shakes his head. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that of course.”

He doesn’t know Sana at all. And Small Talk on a plane is not something everyone likes.

But she smiles and nods.

“Yeah, I finished my exams for this semester and needed a break.”

Yousef raises his eyebrows in interest. “Really? Me too.”

Smiling, Sana asks: “What are you studying?”

Yousef leans back again, resting his head on his seat, turning to Sana.

She does the same. Leaning back, resting her head on the backrest of the seat, turning to Yousef.

“I’m studying to become a teacher. “ Sana sees how his face lights up at the mention of his studies which makes her smile.

“That’s so nice. Which subjects?”, Sana asks him, looking honestly interested and not only asking because it’s polite.

“Norwegian and P.E.”, Yousef answers, smiling. “What about you? What are you studying?”

“Medicine. I want to become a surgeon.”

Yousef’s eyebrows shoot up. “Wow, that’s impressive.” Sana just smiles at that. “I wish you the best for your studies then.”, Yousef adds.

“Right back at you.”, Sana says.

And with that they settle in silence again. This time not moving to look in different directions. They’re still both resting their heads on the backrest of their seats and facing each other.

Sana’s looking down at her pillow.

Yousef’s looking down on his hands.

“So, where are you going?” This time it’s Sana that breaks the silence. She’s talking quietly, seeing as many people around them are sleeping.

Yousef’s head snaps up to her and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Turkey?”, he says slowly.

Sana rolls her eyes smilingly which Yousef just finds endearingly. “I know.”, she laughs, “I mean, are you staying in Istanbul when we land or are you traveling further.”

“Oooh.”,  Yousef says, laughing. Yeah, he was confused by her question seeing as the plane lands only in one place. “Yeah, no… I mean, I’ll stay in Istanbul for a couple of days and travel further to go see some of my family.”

With that the two of them start talking. The topic of their conversation switching every once in a while. Their plans for the vacation. Random thoughts that go through their minds. Finding out they’re both from Oslo. TV shows they watch and types of music they listen to.

In between those topics there’s always that short silence, just a few minutes, later just a few moments.

After their last topic, in that short silence both of them don’t mind at all, they both close their eyes for a couple of seconds.

Sana just wants to rest her eyes.

Yousef just needs a second.

Well, that is how both of them fall asleep. Facing each other, although on far ends of their seats.   
Having to be woken up by a stewardess when the plane lands.


End file.
